treehousetvfandomcom-20200216-history
The Kids Friends Show
The Kids Friends Show is a Canadian Treehouse TV-Teletoon co-produced series made by Mediatoon and Nelvana, which began its first episode in Fall 2001. It made three seasons with a total of fifty-two episodes all together. It ended on fall 2009. A 2019 revival of it will be prepared. Characters Rose Rose is the sweetest of the seven, although a bit in the salt side, she will always be asking the right questions, while being the straight-up trick shot one with the goals. Olivia Former orphan and way too out of her mind to go places, she is going to have to do anything she is able to have, whenever her moods need to, that is supposed to be. Angel Although she's behind Rose's side, she can still be one different person than her, who can catch the ability to fly with wings, all she needs to think about is her weekend so she can verify it's one kind of weekend. Stacey While she is the odd one out, she will be overly confident like she has a family member ready to get Stacey to hype herself up on weekend mornings, with a little bit of a resume lie. Joe When he does not see his parents in any kind of matter, there's one thing, but the second side, he actually tries his best so things can go his way, with WAY too much fun! George When his bravery comes in all different types of shapes, sizes big or small, his plans for the future him are always changing no matter what he tries to think of in his job career. Frank Rose's boyfriend, and the one who always does his clear goals without life getting in the way, even if he doesn't know who anyone else and if they don't want to pay attention to him, too. Episodes Season 1 (2001-2002) * Rainy Day / Joe's Toy is Missing / Best Friends / Polly the Parrot / Hide and Seek * Rock and Roll Preschool / Working Together / Peep in the Middle / George's Missing Glasses / Gardening * Angel's Hiccups / Bicycles / Secrets / Flying a Kite / The Picnic * Musical Instruments / Pets / Dress-Up / New Shoes / School Party * Stacey's Birthday / Tooth Fairy / New Car / Treasure Hunt / Sick Day * Snow Day / The Castle / Cousins / Pancakes / Adventures in Babysitting * Ballet Practice / Thunderstorm / Cleaning Up / Lunchtime / Camp Out * Sleepy Princess / Treehouse / Fancy Dress Party / The Museum / Summer * Rose's Puppet Show / Exercise / Tidying Up / The Park / Painting a Picture * The Beach Trip / Spider Web / Gone Fishing / Shopping / Joe's Birthday * Lights, Camera, Action / The Show Must Go On / Bubbles / New Kid / Holidays * Day Out / Frank's Mystery / A Friend for Rose / Scarecrows / Autumn * Traveling Back in Time / Rock Pools / Recycling / Boats / Traffic Jam * Bedtime / Sports / Eye Test / The Garage / Fog * Jumble Sale / Swimming / Tiny Creatures / George's Office / Pirates * A Symphony of a Cold / Balloon Ride / Surprise Party / The Long Grass / Most Special Sibling * Pictures / Clocks / The Baby's Here! / The Little Train / Cycling * Ice Skating / Dentist Trip / Castles / Pretending / School Trip * Family / The Nature Trail / Pen Pal / The Attic / Frank's Quarrel * The Toy Cupboard / Camping with Rose / Pirate Captain / Powercut / Bouncy Ball * Stars / Birthdays / Sleepover / Winter / Work and Play * The Rainbow / The Cough / Library / Camper Van / Camping Vacation * Compost / Olivia's Playdate with George and Rose / The Big Fun Run / Washing Clothes / Boat Trip * French Friends / Firefighters / Princess for a Day / School Mascot / Frank's Pirate Party * George Comes to Town / Train Ride / Chickens / Talent Show / Blast Off! * Grandpa Goes to the Playground / Fishes / The Fair / Numbers / Digging Up the Road * Foxes / Whistling / Tortoises / Sunny and Snowy / Computers * The Hospital / Springtime / Helicopters / The Baby / Lighthouses * Rose's Day Off / Secret Clubhouse / Boatyard / Music / Champions * Chatterbox / Vans / Friends / Gym / Blackberries * Pottery / Paper Airplanes / A Very Special Birthday / The Biggest Muddy Puddle Ever / Grottos * Santa Claus is Coming to Town / Potatoes and Towns / New House / Basketball / Horses * Bad Tortoise / Shops / Shadows / International Day / Rainy Day * Bumps / Cowboys / Olivia and Frank's Garden / Flight / Kangaroos * Captain Frank / Dinosaurs / Stories / Keys / Toy Dinosaurs * Trains / Pet Competitions / Spider Webs / Noisy Night / Wishing Wells * Christmas Shows / The Leaving Party / Queens / Deserts / Perfume * The Kids' Funfair / Aquariums / Racing Cars / Boats / Sandbox * Night Animals / Holiday Flight / Holiday Homes / Holiday in the Sun / The End of the Holiday * Mirrors / Late and On Time / Games in the Garden / Going on a Boat Ride / China Shops * Fruit / George's Balloon / Circus / Fish Ponds / Snowy Mountain * Outerspace / Back to the Past / Pirate's Treasure / Playing Pretend / The Castle * Taxis / Scooters / Pumpkin Competition / Giraffes / Parachutes * Easter / Simple Science / School Project / Books / Greenhouse * Moles / Moving to the Music! / London / The Police / The Zoo * Canal Boats / Australia / Surfing / Great Barrier Reef / Boomerangs * Nursery Rhymes / Masks / Digging World / Doll Hospital / The Wolf Birthday Party * Wool / Sailboats / Soft Play / The Market / Santa Claus * Paris / Ponds / Once Upon a Time / Police Station / When I Grow Up... * Ambulances / Doctors / Heroes / Hovercrafts / Stars * Carnival / New Road / Caves / Toy Plane / New Clothes * Houses / Long Train Ride / Moving Day / Tiny World / Stamps Season 2 (2003-2005) # Twins / Chinese New Year / Mice / Recorders / Relaxation Class # Parking Tickets / Puddles / Father's Day / Funny Music / Buttercups, Daisies and Dandelions # Marbles / Metal Detector / World Book Day / Festival / Mud Party # Trees / Hot Kid / Building a Fair / Swimming / Thankful George # Holidays / Lions / Orcas / Riddles / Puppets # Too Many Clones / Try Again / Magic Mirror / Here Kitty Kitty / Pal Building # Abort Mission! / Finishing the School / Down on the Farm / Herbivores / Talent Show # Christmas Day / Ballet / Cutting for Autumn / Photography / Broken Lever # Washrooms / Sick Days / Transportation / Leprechauns / Playing Around # Alphabet / Cooking Up Troubles / Magic Word / Makeovers / Fidget Spinner # No Bugs Allowed / 1-2-3 Dice / Twigs / Runaway Olivia / Olivia Finds George # Family / Kindergarten / Ruckus / Black and White / Jamillamber # Subway / First Day of School / Magic / Christmas Sing-Alongs / Adulting # Imagining / Doll House / Sports / Roads / Fancy Dinner # Loud and Quiet / Recycled Things / Apples and Bananas / Days of the Week / T-Charts # Baking a Cake / Board Games / The Months of the Year / Chopsticks / Adulting # Rainy Day Games / Tiebreaker! / Business Running / Grocery Shopping / Colors of the Rainbow # The Old Days / Post Office / Volleyball / The Funny Sentence Game / Messages from George # Balance Beam / The Boat Ride / Metal Melting / Rock Wall / Cheesecake Factory # My Friend / Machines / Pasta / Pillows / Tacos # Category:Shows Category:Article stubs Category:TV Show Category:Media Category:Teletoon shows